1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for fitting parts according to the preamble of patent claim 1 and to a fitting according to claim 7.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydraulic appliances are known with a wide fitting part and lateral part formed as one piece. However, it is difficult to surface treat these appliances because of the sharp edges contact line between these parts.
The object of the invention is to provide a fastening device for fittings or fitting parts which is relatively uncomplicated and makes simple mounting possible.
This object is achieved by means of a fastening device having the features specified in patent claim 1.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.
The invention is explained in more detail below by way of example, with reference to drawings in which: